ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Superbike10
Archive:[1] [2] [3] [4] Please leave messages here not on the archive talk pages thank you. Chat We need to discuss something. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat Please respond to this no matter how long ago this message was written, must chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry- my computer shut down all of a sudden, can we really chat this time? Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:1.2 Formatting Ugh, i guess there okay, but remember, im good with JS, CSS, and HTML, not that kind of stuff. You use my JS script yet for global.js? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you put em? I never say on RC, can i have a link where you put them? Its supposed to be at User:Superbike10/global.js so it can be at all wikis your a admin at. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Do they work? Cool eh? --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) The Purge info IT WAS SO GOOD! WAITING FOR IT FOR 5 MONTHS! Anyways: Season 3 started as stated my Dee Bradley Baker in the commericials twice. So that means i will make a category and add it to all the upcoming new episodes. I was right in the past! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, got to do that later, i got some work to do now. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat This is important. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: 1.2 Formatting Sorry, I completely forgot to reply to this. I did not see any indication that the table was collapsible. Dunno why, though. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Javascript I assume that by that you mean "Make sure it's enabled". If so, it is enabled. I also assume that, like most of the supposed improvements, they don't work with Firefox due to poor programming skills, despite the fact that it's one of the most used internet browsers. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I see. It works there, but not here. You must've made a mistake while copying it. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Then it must be a problem with my browser settings. I will check everything. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem, i have the script in my personal global js so i have no worries. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Lets chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Question Which day are you at for 365 days on the wiki? Thanks. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :OOH! THE EXCITEMENT! --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:51, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Delete summaries I'm 99% I know how to add more, but just in case, one of them should be "Housekeeping". Also, they should all start with capital letters. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) PS: Those improvements started working for no discernible reason. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Rights policy Check, http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_Wiki:Rights_Policy. Me and Blaziken chatted about this and agreed on it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Unknown episode number The number of Inspector #13 is confirmed to be the 44th episode. Chat You know the drill. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:46, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello you see This phototeh simian Say About recent image Where did you get that image of Simion says?Mark Shadow 01:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) User:Isabella and Lego Liker She only joined the wiki to contact me after she caused an edit war at Nickelodeon on several pages by re-adding irrelevant information. Please get rid of her. Examples 1 2 3 4 --Jack's Posse Fic 00:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat I have three things I need to discuss with you. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) They will have to wait until tomorrow, as I have to go now. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm on the chat now. Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to discuss one last thing with you. Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Can we chat? Thanks. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Small Update I noticed. I should've done it myself, dunno why I didn't think of it. Thanks. Blaziken (T-B- ) 19:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Those images are MINE you uploaded on Project Exonaut wiki. You can't just use my images and keep me banned! If your gonna use my images, at least unban me! If not, keep my screenshots OFF your wiki and go take the picture YOURSELF. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk'']] 23:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Episode order A Knight to Remember is episode 41 so it goes after The Widening Gyre. It was confirmed in the magazine article that revealed clockwork and Fasttrack's appearances. ET |Was |Here!!! 00:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONGRADULATIONS! TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 01:06, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hi superbike why dont u come on chat ? Skull Breaker 15:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC)$kull breaker Chat Go on please. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 20:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Problem with scroll boxes It seems that the scroll boxes we use in some of the articles (specifically, we use them for the "Appearances" section) cannot be scrolled through on iPads. Should we keep using them? Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't delete scroll boxes Dont delete the scroll boxes, I have had an iPad since mid-January, my school gave it to me and I only come onto wiki through my iPad. You can definitely scroll with the iPad, you have to place two fingers onto the scroll part and then scroll like you regularly do. ET |Was |Here!!! 01:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Message Wall A message wall will be replacing talkpages next week. It will basically be a redesign of talkpages. I got our wiki vollunteered to test it next week! Here is a link for more info, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall. TheBen10Mazter (Talk-Blogs- ) 20:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how can I watch Greetings from Techadon online? RE: Small Change Alright, thanks. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wiki nav I asked staff if we can test the wiki nav menus, we can now! The new dropdown menus are different and theres a little contribute button above the wiki activity and random page button. TheBen10Mazter (T-B-C) 20:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) @ADMINISTRATORS Menu Hi. I have a Wiki of my fanfic, and I liked the new Menu Style. Where can I learn how to do a menu like that? Sorry I'm English, I'm Brazilian, and I'm sleepy. My wiki. Despite being in Portuguese, and you probably not understand this language. Demon Boy Master 21:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Can you make some edits in Nanochips Arc, please? Larry1996 19:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Question Why am I not a bureaucrat at the answers wiki? I just got an unsigned report from a user to check something out and saw tons of questions that need to be deleted, but I can't do it. Since I'm a bureaucrat here, I'd expect to be a bureaucrat there as well. Blaziken (T-B- ) 11:11, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Why exactly do we have two answers wikis? Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Vandal (User:I hate Ben 10) is a vandal. ban him.Supersaiyian11 01:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Protection Should make the main page admin only? Our wiki is big enough to do this and its really good, the main page. All most all the time, only us admins edit it so its really no harm. Consider it and tell me what you think Thanks! TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 14:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, no? Thanks. --TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 15:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Is anyone going to make a "real" Flame keepers circle (group) page. (Zaxopify 23:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC)) Legit Information? Is the information from the chart on this list legitimate? Mainly the list of episodes from 39-44. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Ben_10:_Ultimate_Alien_episodes (Zaxopify 00:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC))